Saying Goodbye
by Nazrath
Summary: "You should have gone, S'kura," said Tomoyo sadly but Sakura had shut her eyes, feigning sleep. Tomoyo knew Sakura could be pig-headedly stubborn sometimes, but this was something which had to done. It was no longer a debate between bunking class and sleeping through lunch. She had to say goodbye. SxS, ExT... A two-shot story. Next and final chappie up soon! Read and Review!


**It was a sudden pitch which refused to leave unless I typed it down. So here it is...**

**It will be in two parts.**

**-00-**

**Summary...**

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto died in a gruesome car accident, leaving behind a shocked Sakura Kinomoto. And it is upto Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol to pull her out of her self-imposed exile...**

**Read and review please!**

**Crazy Stupid Love is about to end in a chapter! Please do read it and load it with reviews!**

**-00-**

**Saying Goodbye**

Sakura Kinomoto stared up at the stars, trying to pin down the constellations. She never seemed to find anything apart from Orion and the Great Bear because frankly, they were too big to be missed.

"Hmpf!" she muttered, though a smile graced her lips. Alone at the roof at three in the morning wasn't normal for an average teen, but it was for her. This was the only time she felt closer to her mother.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Sakura sighed, trying to forget the way she died and instead recall the funny, happy moments they shared. But it was futile.

She took out the cellphone from her pocket and opened the message from her brother yet again.

_Please come for the funeral. Dad would miss you—Touya_

She was ashamed of the fact that she was missing it but she knew herself. Seeing a painted, dressed up version of her mother in a coffin with a priest eulogizing her was something she wasn't keen on witnessing.

Besides, her mother was no big fan of make-up. Ironical, since she was one of the topmost models of the fashion industry.

She _was._

Funny how her mom had slipped into past tense already.

She replaced her phone in the pocket, trying to find Aries, her zodiac. Since Aries was first in the zodiac list, Sakura often joked that this was the reason she came first in every activity she participated in.

She remembered the tinkling laughter of her mother at this statement.

As she closed her eyes, she could see her mother clearly...standing near the giant oven as she retrieved the cookies, her pale face flushed with laughter as Sakura and Touya squabbled like kids and Fujitaka attempted to type down his thesis amidst the rancour.

A corner of her lips lifted up at this scene, but the warmth vanished as soon as she opened her eyes.

_She's gone, dummy. She won't come back._

**-00-**

It was when the sky started to turn blue that Sakura let herself down the trusty pipe and scrambled into her dorm. Technically, the roof was strictly out of bounds after sundown but Sakura could care less—it was the only private place in the school.

Radcliffe High was one of the best schools in the country, where only the rich, the famous and the braniacs got admission. Sakura Kinomoto wasn't half as rich as the other kids but she sure was more famous and smart than half her class combined. She was an international level gymnast, representing her country more than a dozen times in various meets. Also, she had a flair for writing which made her the favourite of the English teacher. Her cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji fell under all the three categories along with her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa. She was the heir to the Daidouji Designs, not to mention being a brilliant fashion designer herself whereas Eriol was the acclaimed whiz-kid billionaire, heir to Hiiragaizawa International chain of hotels.

Her crush, Syaoran Li, too was a chip of the same block but unlike the other two, he had this angry yet aloof outlook about the world in general. But all-in-all, the four were as thick as thieves.

Which was the reason why Tomoyo stared menacingly at Sakura as she clambered in through the window.

"At this rate, you will either get expelled or catch a cold," she said reprovingly, though her amethyst eyes betrayed the concern she had for the brunette.

"I wanted to think," Sakura replied sullenly, getting under her blanket. Her bedside clock showed the time as 5:00 A.M.—still three hours until the morning bell.

"You should have gone, S'kura," said Tomoyo sadly but Sakura had shut her eyes, feigning sleep. Tomoyo knew Sakura could be pig-headedly stubborn sometimes, but this was something which had to done. It was no longer a debate between bunking class and sleeping through lunch.

She had to say goodbye.

**-00-**

The breakfast was a quite affair for the quartet—Tomoyo bit into her sandwich primly, Sakura played with her soggy cornflakes, Eriol stared out of the open window while Syaoran proceeded to make mincemeat of the already cut slice of ham.

"Say something, people. This silence is driving me nuts," said Tomoyo suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Say something...er homework?" Eriol replied quickly, nudging Syaoran to play-up.

"Ouch Eriol, you damned son of a—oh yeah," he deflated quickly under Tomoyo's death glare.

"We need to submit that accountancy project before it is too late...not to mention that stupid Shakespeare thingy we have to present before the end of the semester..." Syaoran rattled off, glancing furtively at Sakura though the latter showed no signs of paying any attention to his words.

Tomoyo sighed softly, shaking her head in defeat.

"Hey Sakura," she said gently, putting her hand on her shoulder. The girl gave a slight jump, her emerald eyes coming back into focus.

"Sorry for zoning out, Tomoyo," she said weakly, attempting to smile.

"It's okay...you can share with us, you know." Tomoyo said comfortingly, giving her a one-armed squeeze.

"We will always be there for you."

**-00-**

**AND HENCE LIVED NADESHIKO KINOMOTO...**

_**Yesterday was the funeral of the famous model Nadeshiko Kinomoto who was killed in the unfortunate car accident two days back. It was a simple affair with only the close relatives and friends attending the event though her fans have sent bouquets and wishes which now cover the grave where her corporeal body lies.**_

_**Her sister, Sonomi Daidouji, the CEO of the Daidouji Designs, was present along with Yelan Li, the CEO of the Li Corp., Ryoutarou Hiiragizawa, the CEO of the Hiiragizawa International chain of hotels along with other big names from the business and the fashion world. She is survived by her husband, renowned archaeologist and researcher Fujitaka Kinomoto, her son, upcoming singer Touya Kinomoto and her daughter, famed gymnast Sakura Kinomoto. **_

_**Her daughter was not witnessed at the funeral though well-posted sources say that she is currently at Radcliffe High, studying for her exams.**_

_**Continued in page 3...**_

_**The Life of Nadeshiko Kinomoto—page 5**_

_**Nadeshiko—a mother, a model—page 10**_

"Better get that paper into the dustbin before Sakura sees it," Tomoyo hissed as they entered the common room after breakfast. It was Sunday, and they were free.

Sakura had excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tomoyo had wanted to follow her but Eriol pulled her back.

"Let her go...don't worry. She will be fine," he had said.

Syaoran looked troubled, confusion clouded his amber eyes.

He sunk into an armchair, his chin on his chest as the chestnut bangs covered his eyes. He wanted the cheerful Sakura back, though he knew he was being selfish. How on earth can he expect someone who has lost her mother to a gruesome car accident a week back be as cheerful as a circus clown personified?

He sighed to himself—she needed time.

He didn't remember his father—he had passed away when he was a mere one-year old toddler. He never knew what parents felt in plural; he always had his mother to himself. He tried to imagine what would happen if Yelan Li suddenly died.

He gave an involuntary shudder.

Not a good thought to harbour.

Eriol and Tomoyo were talking quietly to each other next to him but he didn't pay any attention to them. The duo were notorious for pulling out hare-brained ideas to cheer up people, though the subjects ended up more terrified than happy. He allowed himself a small smile before sinking into more serious thoughts.

It was almost an hour but Sakura had not returned.


End file.
